


Cards

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, implied iwadai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Oikawa decides to give Suga anti-valentine's day cards. That might have been the wrong choice.





	Cards

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun doing research for

Sugawara had no intention of celebrating Valentine's Day even though he was now in a committed relationship.

"Tooru, I want you to know that if you want to celebrate Valentine's Day besides spoiling me to chocolate, I will make you sleep on the couch for at least a week."

Oikawa got a crafty look in his eyes. "So you want chocolate but you don't want to celebrate correct?"

Sugawara patted Oikawa on the cheek. "Whatever you're planning, it better make me laugh. Otherwise I'm changing your week on the couch to a month."

* * *

Oikawa was excited. His wonderful boyfriend not wanting to celebrate finally gave him the one thing he'd wanted to do for years. A long time ago, when he and Iwa chan were determined to never celebrate romance, they had come up with a plan to only give cards that were in the opposite of the Valentine's spirit.

Waiting for his best friend to pick up the phone, Oikawa started browsing the internet for ideas.

"What do you want?"

Oikawa put a hand over his heart. "Iwa chan is that the way to talk your best friend? What would your boyfriend say?"

"Considering how my boyfriend is Daichi, he's well aware of how much of a shit you are and he won't care how I talk to you."

"So mean Iwa chan but I'll forgive you this time."

"I'm thrilled."

"If you're going to be a jerk then I just won't tell you my plan for Valentine's Day."

"Oh no. I'll just die of the suspense if you don't tell me." Oikawa could just see Iwa chan's deadpan face through the phone but it didn't matter. Oikawa had important things to discuss.

"Okay so remember how when we were kids, we said we would only give out Valentine's Day cards that had dumb messages."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well my wonderful boyfriend, unlike your dumb jock of a boyfriend, gave me the opportunity to give him dumb cards because he doesn't want to celebrate except for me getting him chocolate."

"Okay just two things. One, we both have dumb jock boyfriends because we all played volleyball in high school. And two, Daichi told me that Suga might banish you to the couch because of Valentine's Day and if he does I'm going to laugh at you."

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "When are you not looking for an opportunity to laugh at me Iwa chan? Anyways, Suga said he'd only banish me to the couch if I don't make him laugh and I most certainly will."

"Whatever Shittykawa. What do you want from me?"

"I need you to help me find the dumbest Valentine's Day cards. If they're slightly offensive then that's a good thing."

"...Huh, maybe Suga won't make you sleep on the couch if you're going the anti-Valentine's Day cards route."

* * *

Two days before Valentine's Day was when Sugawara found the first card. It was sitting on the dining table when he had gotten home. On the envelope it said, 'To my darling boyfriend (人^з^)-☆'.

Sugawara let out a snort. "How did he manage to draw a kaomoji so accurately?"

He would have gone looking for his boyfriend if it weren't for the fact that Oikawa was going to be out of town until tomorrow night.

Inside of the envelope was a card with a very cute cactus on front with the tagline, "You don't Suck." Sugawara opened the card and actually laughed. Inside Oikawa had written, "Don't miss me too much Kou chan! I'll see you soon!"

Oikawa must have just been waiting for Sugawara's call. "Kou chan! Did you get my card?"

"Of course I got your card. Otherwise I wouldn't have called until later."

"Did you like it? I was very careful in picking the cards out."

Sugawara narrowed his eyes. "You just said cards. How many more cards am I going to get?"

Knowing his boyfriend as he did , Sugawara could just see the dismissive gesture Oikawa was making as he said, "Oh just one for tomorrow before I get home and one for the day after."

"Hmm. One last question. How did you get the card to me when you're out of town?"

"I have my ways Kou chan."

"Ah so you had Iwaizumi help you out."

Sugawara laughed as Oikawa spluttered out denials. They talked for another hour before finally putting the phone down.

Looking at the card his boyfriend had gotten him, Sugawara had an idea. It was time to make another call.

"Hey Daichi, I need you to go shopping for Valentine's Day cards with me tomorrow. Let's bring along our favorite negative beard too."

* * *

Oikawa couldn't wait to get home and kiss his wonderful boyfriend before collapsing on the couch until it was time to sleep. As he opened the door he was greeted with the smell of milk bread.

"Kou chan you spoil me."

Sugawara smiled and made his way towards the door. "You're right I do spoil you sometimes but this time this is a consolation milk bread."

Instantly, Oikawa was on alert. The last time Oikawa had needed consolation milk bread it was because Sugawara had manage to roast him so well that it still made Iwaizumi laugh just thinking about it.

"Ahahaha Kou chan you won't be too mean to your very tired boyfriend." Oikawa wondered if it wasn't too late to run back and get the first bus to some place that wasn't where his wonderful boyfriend would destroy him.

Sugawara just picked up the card that Oikawa had Iwaizumi deliver. Oikawa had thought it hilarious and now he was wondering if that had been the wrong choice.

Looking at the card, Sugawara gleefully read it out loud. "Being with you has made me so lame. I think I like it. And then on the inside you wrote You've infected me with your general personality and it's not the worst."

Oikawa shrugged while keeping an eye on his boyfriend. "I only speak the truth."

Sugawara wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck and gave him a soft kiss. Most probably to soften the blow he was about to deal.

Leaning back at bit to make sure he could see Oikawa's face, Sugawara smiled softly. "Oh Tooru, love of my life, you were already lame. In fact, me infecting you with my general personality has actually made you less lame."

* * *

It was finally evening on Valentine's Day and Oikawa had spent all of the night before and most of the day pouting.

Sugawara was obviously amused when it finally reached a point where Oikawa was laying on the couch in a woe is me position.

"Tooru, are you still pouting?"

Oikawa pouted, "What are you talking about? I'm not pouting about how you called me lame at all last night."

Raising an eyebrow, Sugawara grabbed the card he had prepared. "If I remember correctly, you called me lame first."

Oikawa's face was petulant. "That was just a card Kou chan."

"Yeah well this is just a card too." Sugawara placed the card on top of Oikawa's face and waited.

Oikawa actually sat up and picked up the card to read it out loud. "B**** Where's the chocolate?"

He opened it up. "Seriously give me the chocolate I know you got me or else you can spend the rest of the month wallowing on the couch like you have been."

A laugh escaped Oikawa as his mood improved. "The chocolate is with your final card inside my work bag."

Sugawara went to retrieve the presents and Oikawa actually got up off the couch and followed him.

"Now where is it? Aha here it is!"

Oikawa smirked. "You should read the card first."

"Hmm okay." Sugawara handed Oikawa the chocolate as he opened the card.

Sugawara narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "What does this mean by You'll Do? Do I need to remind you-"

Oikawa put a finger over Sugawara's lips. "Read the rest of the card before you decide to tear me to shreds."

Together they both said, "You'll do at being the best thing that ever happened to me."

Sugawara let out a hearty laugh. "You're so cheesy Tooru."

Oikawa smiled, feeling full of love. "Happy Valentine's Day Koushi. Since I made you laugh with this you can't banish me to the couch."

Grinning wickedly, Sugawara kissed his boyfriend. "I enjoy your company too much to actually banish you to the couch. I just wanted to see what you would do with the threat hanging over you."

"You're so mean to me Kou chan."

"Yeah but you still love me."

"That I do."

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this


End file.
